Sport Stacking involves stacking up and down 12 specially designed cups in pre-determined sequences as fast as possible. The sport is often part of school physical education curriculums because of its benefits for students hand eye coordination and reaction time. Specialized cups are required to practice the sport and these cups must be able to be quickly stored and transported by students, teachers and others when a stacking session has ended. The present invention concerns devices which facilitate storage and transportation of these cups.